The Year of Relationships
by Sunshine Stacy
Summary: FINISHED This year, the trio decided to try something new--being involve with someone...what will happen to ron and hermione? eventually rh
1. The begining of a new year

Chapter 1- The beginning of a new year  
  
It was finally the start of the new term. Hermione was waiting for her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, at platform 9 and ¾. This being there 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hermione agreed to herself that she is going to tell her feelings to her one and only true love, Ron. Finally, with five minutes before the train leaves, she saw her friends.   
  
"Hey you guys! Over here!" yelled Hermione to Ron and Harry.   
  
"Hey Hermione! Do you reckon we find a compartment before the train leaves?" asked Harry. Then the trio went into the train and went into their usual compartment.  
  
"So how was your guy's summer?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Fine, I guess… The Dursley's were making me work hard during the summer…more than usual!" said Harry.  
  
"Mine was okay… I did a lot of thinking about stuff." Said Ron.  
  
"For me, it was okay… I went on vacation to Bul- I mean somewhere." Said Hermione.  
  
"You went to Bulgaria Hermione??" asked Harry.  
  
"Well… yes I did… and do u mind that we just get off the subject of my summer… mind you…" said Hermione.  
  
"Why what happen Hermione?" asked Harry.  
  
"I told you that I don't want to discuss it! Anyways… what were you thinking about during your summer Ron?" asked Hermione.  
  
"What? Huh?" said Ron, confused more than ever.  
  
"Ron… you said that you did a lot of thinking during the summer… what did you think about?" asked Harry. Ron really wanted to say Hermione but then he decided not too. He just told them something else that he was thinking about.  
  
"Oh yeah… well now that we are entering our sixth year… don't you guys think that we should… you know… get involve with someone… you know relationship wise?" asked Ron.  
  
"I agree with you Ron… we're 16 years old and we haven't even been out on a date yet! Besides you Harry, and besides the Yule Ball, but actually a real date!" said Hermione.  
  
All of them remembered last year Harry and Cho had that little snogging session and that horrid date at Hogmeade.  
  
"Yeah… but who would we go out with then?" asked Harry.  
  
"Dunno… I guess we'll just what happens this year." Said Ron. What Ron really wanted to say was Hermione… but she would never like me! Or would she? No! Of course not! She would never like me! I'm just a redheaded freak! Thought Ron.  
  
There was an awkward silence between the three. The Hermione broke the silence:  
  
"Well, I guess we should start getting into our robes now, we are almost at school." Said Hermione. Harry and Ron agreed and went off to get ready. 


	2. The relationship thing

Chapter 2- The Relationship Thing  
  
As the Hogwart's Express stopped at Hogmead's station, Harry, Ron, and Hermione jumped off and went to look for a carriage to take them up to the school. When they found a carriage they got on and Harry began to speak:  
  
"So…why don't we put some ground rules to this whole relationship thing that were going to do this year." Said Harry.  
  
"What kind of 'ground rules' Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well, first off, the person that we hook up with has to be one that we find at least 'ok'. We are doing this so we can be involved in a relationship. It can't be someone we hate. Second, we have to find a girlfriend, or boyfriend for Hermione's sake. Once we do get one, whatever one of us does to our 'significant other' the other ones has to do the same." Explained Harry.  
  
"Ummm…ok… I guess that's fine…" said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, that's cool with me." Said Ron.  
  
"Ok…so that's all a deal?" asked Harry.  
  
"Deal," said Ron and Hermione at the same time.  
  
Once the carriage stopped at the school, the trio went to the Great Hall. Harry and Ron sat by each other talking about quiddich and Hermione sat across from them. Dumbledore gave his usual speech, the sorting began, and then they ate. When dinner was done they went to the common room and began talking about the 'relationship thing'.  
  
"So, you guys decided about who you want to hook up with?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No…you?" asked Ron.  
  
"Nope," said Hermione.  
  
"Me neither…Hey Hermione…can you help us a little?" asked Harry.  
  
"Sure, as long as I wont have to hook up with you guys…what do you want me to help you with?" said Hermione.  
  
"No it's not that, just like help us a little for the relationship thing. Find girls that like us and stuff," explained Harry.  
  
"Hmmm…. yeah I guess so…what's in it for me?" asked Hermione.  
  
"We'll help you hook up with someone," said Harry.  
  
"Hey! What's wrong with us? How come you wouldn't want to hook up with one of us?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well, for one you guys are my best friends, and two, I don't find you guys at least one bit attractive!" lied Hermione… she found Ron very, very, attractive.  
  
"WHAT?!?! YOU DON'T FIND US ATTRACTIVE?!?" exclaimed both Harry and Ron.  
  
"Well I'm off to bed! See you guys in the morning!" said Hermione quickly while she rushed up the stairs.  
  
"How come she doesn't find us attractive Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"Dunno…are we ugly Ron?" asked Harry.  
  
"I have no idea…but of course Harry, I wouldn't check you out…I don't go like that," joked Ron.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be off to bed too, coming Ron?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah I guess…nothing else to do when there's nobody around," said Ron.  
  
"Soon, there would be something to do when nobody's around," laughed Harry.  
  
"Yeah… I wonder when's soon? How soon do you think Hermione would find us girls?" asked Ron.  
  
"Dunno… anyways… Night Ron," said Harry.  
  
"Night Harry," said Ron. 


	3. The talk

Chapter 3- The Talk  
  
When Hermione went up to her dorm, she heard her roommates, Parvarti and Lavender giggling. When she went inside Parvarti spoke up.  
  
"Hey Hermi! Want to join in our little conversation?" asked Parvarti.  
  
"Sure, I guess…if that's okay with you guys…because I don't want to be interrupting on anything." Said Hermione.  
  
"Oh no! You're not interrupting on anything! Anyways, I think Potter got hotter over the summer, don't you think Parvarti?" said Lavender.  
  
"Well, not as much as Ron! What do you think Hermione?" said Parvarti.  
  
"Oh come on you guys! They're my best friends! I don't think they are hot in anyway!" said Hermione.  
  
"Oh sure Hermione! Just because they are your best friends isn't no excuse to check them out!" replied Lavender.  
  
"OK! I'll admit it! I think they got a little good looking over the summer! That doesn't mean that I want to fall into and endless love with them!" said Hermione, feeling a little guilty… she knew that she liked Ron a lot! Wait not like but love! But she knew that she would never have a chance with him!  
  
"Oh, ok that's cool…Anyways, Hermione, do you think you could talk to them for us… you know sort of play cupid?" asked Parvarti.  
  
"What do you mean 'play cupid'?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Come on Hermi, you know what we mean! Try and hook us up! You are supposed to the smart one!" said Lavender. Then Hermione remembered the 'relationship thing' as Harry would call it. She needed to find someone for both Harry and Ron. This was just too easy thought Hermione, only if I could hook up with Ron though.  
  
"Oh sure! I'll ask them about you! If they like you then I'll ask them to ask you out," said Hermione.  
  
"Eeeekk!! Thanks Hemi! You're the Best!!" screamed Lavender and Pavarti with joy and excitement as they hugged Hermione.  
  
"Yeah…no problem! I'll talk to them about it tomorrow… Now mind you, I'm going to sleep so I'll see you guys in the morning." Said Hermione.  
  
With that they quit talking and got ready to go to bed. When Hermione's head hit the pillow, a tear ran down her cheek. Ron would never like me so just hook him up with Pavarti and get over it! Thought Hermione, plus there are other guys out there… I can't be glued on Ron forever! After this thought, she went to bed.  
  
The next morning when Hermione woke up, she was feeling quite depressed about what she was going to talk about with Ron and Harry, but she just had to, because she knew that Ron doesn't and would never like her the way she liked him. She wondered if they got anybody yet for her? Then she thought if she was any attractive at all. She got up, putted on her robes, brushed her hair, and stared at the mirror. No, I'm not at all as attractive as Pavarti and Lavender, she thought, Harry and Ron would probably never find any one for her. Parvarti and Lavender suddenly got up and started putting on their robes.  
  
"Are you okay Hermi?" asked Lavender, concerned to see her friend staring in the mirror with a tear running down her cheek.  
  
"Sort of… its just that Harry and Ron would be going out with someone and I would just be the fifth wheel…a loner…an ugly loner thats a fifth wheel," explained Hermione, sadly.  
  
"Hermione! You are not ugly, and you're not going to be a fifth wheel! And how do you know that Harry and Ron like us anyways?" said Pavarti, worried.  
  
"I just know…you guys are very pretty!" said Hermione.  
  
"Well, we'll find someone for you, so you won't feel left out. Someone that likes you and won't go out with you just for kicks." Said Lavender.  
  
"Thanks you guys. Sorry for you seeing me like this. Well, I have to go and talk to Ron and Harry for you guys! See you guys in the Great Hall," said Hermione. Before she walked out of her dormitory, she hugged Lavender and Parvarti for being great friends. 


	4. Playing Cupid

Chapter 4- Playing Cupid  
  
Hermione walked down the steps to the common room, a little happier then she was when she woke up. When she entered the common room she put a smile on her face, because she completed her little mission that Harry and Ron asked her to do. She saw them waiting for her.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" asked Harry when Hermione walked over to them.  
  
"Are you guys ready to go? I'm hungry," said Hermione. She loved playing with them by changing the subject.  
  
"Ok. That's fine with me, I'm hungry too," said Ron. He was still a little confused why Hermione was smiling too. They went out into the Entrance Hall and the trio walked to the Great Hall.  
  
"So, are you going to tell us why you have that smile on your face?" asked Harry.  
  
"Ok, fine! Potter, Weasley, I have found two girls that have interest in you." Said Hermione, trying to act like she was an agent.  
  
"Wow! Already? And you called us unattractive!" said Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes at what Ron said. Of course he isn't unattractive! Thought Hermione, every girl would probably want to get into his pants! Harry laughed at what Ron said.  
  
"Well who are they?" asked Harry in excitement.  
  
"Ok. I'll tell you. Harry, Lavender likes you and called you 'hot'. And as for you Ron, Pavarti likes you and called you 'hot' too," said Hermione, still thinking that she was a secret agent for her friends. "They wanted me to play 'cupid' and ask about them to you guys. So what do you think about them?" continued Hermione.  
  
"Well I guess she's okay… I'll go ask her out later on, what about you Ron?" said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, she's cool," said Ron, "I'll ask her later on too."  
  
Agent Granger, you've outdone yourself this time! Thought Hermione, Ron smells good today. I wonder what cologne he has on… NO! Don't think about Ron! I will not let my liking for Ron get in the way of my mission! Hermione screamed to herself.  
  
"Okay…Well… find any body yet for me?" asked Hermione, wondering what they have in stock for her.  
  
"No, not really. But we'll talk to some guys that would do well for you today. Do you mind hanging out with Lavender and Parvarti while we talk to them?" asked Harry.  
  
"Sure, no problem. BUT I want it to be a guy that likes me and won't just go out with me for kicks. Got it?" said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. We'll meet you in the common room once we got one," said Ron.  
  
Okay then, Agent Potter and Weasley, have accepted their mission, thought Hermione, gosh I'm really lame, where did I pick up this 'secret agent' act? Once they got into the Great Hall, Hermione sat by Lavender and Parvarti while Harry and Ron went over to the guys.  
  
"So…did you talk to them?" asked Lavender excitedly, while eating her breakfast.  
  
"Yes I did," told Hermione, putting food on her plate.  
  
"Well… what did they say? What are they going to do? Do they like us?" Pavarti bombarded Hermione with questions. Hermione smiled to herself, I've been a spy for all four of them! Wow I must be a good agent! Thought Hermione, wow, I'm really lame!  
  
"It's for me to know and for you to find out! Anyways, you guys ready for today's classes?" asked Hermione. Boy! Did she have fun changing subjects or what?  
  
~Meanwhile at Harry and Ron's "Secret Mission"~  
  
Harry and Ron went over to Dean and Seamus. They were talking about Quidditch and Ron and Harry joined in. They had no way to change the subject to Hermione, but to their luck it quickly changed about girls.  
  
"So Seamus, who do you fancy this year?" asked Dean.  
  
"She's a Hufflepuff, her name is Christine Adams," said Seamus. (I just made up that name. I'm pretty sure that there is no 'Christine Adams' in Hufflepuff)  
  
"What about you guys? Who do you fancy?" asked Seamus.  
  
"Well, I find Lavender pretty attractive," replied Harry.  
  
"Pavarti is looking nice pretty nice this year, What about you Dean? Who do you fancy this year?" said Ron.  
  
"Well, you guys promise not to get mad at me?" asked Dean a little scared of Harry and Ron.  
  
"Why would we ever get mad at you Dean?" asked Ron. He was a little confused. Why would they get mad at them?  
  
"Well…I sort of fancy Hermione a bit…" said Dean, a little nervous. Harry and Ron turned to each other and smiled. This is just way too easy, thought Harry.  
  
"How 'bout we talk to her for you, you know try to hook you guys up?" asked Harry.  
  
Dean…and Hermione? He better be good for her…if he hurts her…than I'll kill him…Wow…she looks cute when she smiles…NO! Don't think about her! I'm going to ask out Pavarti! Plus Hermione would never like me…not that I like her or anything… thought Ron.  
  
"You guys really would do that for me? No, its ok… she probably doesn't like me…" said Dean.  
  
"Hey, how do you know? You'll never know until you try? So how about it? We'll ask her about you and we'll tell you what she said…then you could handle whatever happens next!" said Harry.  
  
"Hmm… ok then… by the way thanks, you guys are the best!" said Dean, with a huge grin on his face. Then suddenly the bell rang and the boys went off to their first class. 


	5. The Note

Chapter 5- The Note  
  
During Potions, Hermione was sitting with Pavarti and Lavender, and Harry and Ron were sitting behind Dean and Seamus across the room. The three girls were passing notes to each other, talking about no other than Harry and Ron. Then Pavarti wrote:  
  
(Pavarti) Hermie, do you notice that Dean keeps on looking over here?  
  
(Hermione) Nope, not really…why is it bothering you?  
  
(Lavender) No, its not bothering me…I bet he's looking at you Hermie!  
  
(Hermione) No! He's not looking at me! Why would he look at me?  
  
(Pavarti) I think I know why he's looking over here!  
  
(Hermione) Why?  
  
(Lavender) Yeah… I think I know why too! It's pretty obvious!  
  
(Hermione) WHY?!?  
  
(Pavarti) Whoa, take a chill pill Herm! Anyways, we think that he's looking at you because he might fancy you!  
  
(Hermione) Really?? Nah! He would never fancy me!  
  
(Lavender) Hey probably does! Explain why he keeps looking back here?  
  
(Hermione) I don't know…probably there's something on my face…do I?  
  
(Pavarti) No! There is nothing on your face and he probably does like you! What do you think about him?  
  
(Hermione) ummm…I dunno…  
  
(Lavender) oh come on Herm! You must know! Practically every girl wants him and he likes you! In my opinion, I think you guys will make a cutie couple!  
  
(Hermione) Fine then… I'll admit it! Yes… he is very, very, very, times a billion, attractive! There, happy now!?  
  
(Pavarti) Very, very, very, times a billion, happy! So what would you do if he asks you out?  
  
(Hermione) HELLO! I'll say yes of course!  
  
(Lavender) awwww… that's sweet! Lookie! He's looking over here again! Hurry and look at him before he turns away!  
  
(Hermione) Wow, he is looking at me! I guess he does like me… :)  
  
(Pavarti) See, we told you! And if you look closer, you could see something popping out of his pants! ~giggles~  
  
(Hermione) What! Whatever! I'm not going to look!  
  
(Lavender) ~giggles~ Hermie! There is! I even looked! Look!  
  
(Hermione) OK! Fine then! OH MERLIN! Is that what I think it is?!  
  
(Pavarti) I'm afraid so! Wow! How big do you think it?  
  
(Hermione) I don't know… I'm too busy to think how big it is!  
  
(Lavender) Ha ha! Busy looking at it that is!  
  
(Hermione) NO! Busy… talking to you guys!   
  
(Pavarti) ~giggles~ OKAY! Now lets get off the subject of Dean's… umm…'stick' and back to Dean and Hermione!  
  
(Hermione) ~giggles~ 'stick'? Is that the best you could come up with? It sounds like-  
  
(Lavender) AHH!! ~giggles~ we'll just call it his 'bobber'… anyways, Hermie, I think you have a good chance with Dean… don't you think?  
  
(Hermione) yeah…I guess so… and by looking at his 'bobber' I want him even more!  
  
(Pavarti) HERMIONE GRANGER! I never knew you were like that!  
  
(Hermione) he he! Guess I'm not all that goody good girl am I?  
  
(Lavender) ~giggles~ Guess not! Hey… I wonder how big Harry's 'bobber' is… Hermione have you ever seen it?  
  
(Hermione) Lavender! I wouldn't want to see how big his 'bobber' is… and as for you Pavarti I don't know how big Ron's 'bobber' is either!  
  
(Pavarti) awwww… well that just plain sucks!  
  
(Hermione) It probably sucks for you guys… but I'm GLAD that I haven't looked at their 'bobbers'  
  
(Lavender) ha ha! But you are sure glad that you saw Dean's 'bobber'  
  
(Hermione) You bet I am! Hey! I thought were going to get off the subject on 'bobbers'!  
  
(Pavarti) No! I only said Dean's 'bobber'! Not Harry or Ron's 'bobber'!  
  
(Hermione) ~giggles~ ok… why don't we just get off the whole subject on 'bobbers'! The boys are looking at us like were crazy!  
  
(Lavender) yeah… crazy for them!  
  
(Hermione) yeah… that is true… but crazy as in psycho… I think its because we are keeping in our laughs so badly that our faces are turning red!  
  
(Pavarti) Hey do you think Dean saw us looking at his 'bobber' because he just went out of the classroom…  
  
(Hermione) uh oh… hopefully not! Was he looking at me when I sneaked a peek?  
  
(Lavender) no… I don't think so…  
  
(Hermione)… oh ok… HOPEFULLY he didn't see me looking at it! He probably just ran out when he just noticed that he had a 'bobber'…  
  
(Pavarti) oh… well! Anyways… Oh wonderful, smart, friend of mine named Hermione, PLEASE tell us what Ron and Harry said to you!  
  
(Hermione) You guys really want to know?  
  
(Lavender) You have NO idea how bad we want to know!  
  
(Hermione) Oh fine then! Well you guys aren't supposed to know so if you blurt this out to anyone I will… break Ron and Harry's 'bobbers' so YOU wont have any physical pleasure at all!  
  
(Pavarti) Oh NO! Please don't do that! We promise not to tell and we swear on Ron and Harry's 'bobbers'!  
  
(Hermione) ~giggles~ ok… they said that they'll ask you out sometime today…  
  
(Lavender) Wow! Really?!? YAY! I've got to tell Alexandra this!  
  
(Hermione) I guess Lavender wants Harry's 'bobber' in a glass jar!  
  
(Pavarti) Poor, poor, Harry…  
  
(Hermione) exactly!  
  
(Lavender) AHH!! No!! Please don't do that!! I wont tell her!  
  
(Hermione) Ok… I don't really feel like doing all that 'hard' work anyways!  
  
(Pavarti) ~giggles~ Well the bell is about to ring so I'll stop writing right now! See you guys in Herbology!  
  
(Hermione) Yeah-same here!  
  
(Lavender) ok… c ya guys… we'll continue our conversation another time!  
  
When the bell rang, the three ran quickly to the hall and released their laughs that they were holding in. 


	6. The Planning

Chapter 6- The Planning  
  
After Herbology, the three giggling girls went off to lunch. During Herbology they were talking about Harry, Ron, and Dean. Wow…I never thought that I'll have this much fun with Lavender and Pavarti…I think me liking Dean would keep my mind off Ron…hopefully! Thought Hermione.  
  
When they sat down at the Gryffindor table and started talking again. When Harry, Ron, Dean, and Seamus walked in, they couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably. They had confused faces when they walked past the girls and they found a spot, far away, from them.  
  
"Do you think she noticed your little happening in potions Dean?" asked Seamus.  
  
"What? How did you know?" asked Dean, a little worried.  
  
"Well, first off I sit right next to you! And it was very disgusting when I felt that THING on my leg!" explained Seamus.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" asked Ron. Wow…Hermione looks so cute when she laughs! NO! I cannot think about her! I like PAVARTI! Pavarti and Pavarti ONLY! No one else!  
  
"Let's just say that Dean 'stiffened' up a little bit," said Seamus. Harry and Ron started laughing.  
  
"How did you happen to do that?" Harry blurted out from his laughs.  
  
"Well… I kept on looking towards Hermione's direction, she was passing notes to Lavender and Pavarti, then she took a glance at me and smiled…"explained Dean, blushing.  
  
"You'll get all 'stiffened' just because a girl smiled at you?" asked Ron. Hermione always smiles at me…how come I don't get all stiffed up? WAIT! Not Hermione! I mean…PAVARTI! Agghh…I getting confused with names… thought Ron.  
  
"Well…he did when Hermione smiled at him…so I guess he does!" said Seamus. Dean began blushing furiously, his face getting as red as Ron's hair!  
  
"Well… mind you but I want to stay off the subject about my little incident!" said Dean.  
  
"Little? That's just plain sad!" joked Harry.  
  
"I didn't mean it in THAT way! I meant… never mind just stay off it!" said Dean, getting redder.  
  
"I wonder what the girls were writing to each other in Potions… they were holding in their giggles so badly their faces turned red," said Ron. Hermione's face looked so adorable when she was holding in her giggles, thought Ron, I mean PAVARTI! PAVARTI looked so cute! Merlin! How come I can't get names straight?  
  
The bell rang and lunch was over. Then the boys went behind the girls trying to over hear what they were saying.  
  
"Well, we got transfiguration next…oh joy!" said Hermione sarcastically.  
  
"Wow Hermi, I thought you loved that class!" said Lavender still surprised what she heard.  
  
"Yeah, I do like it and all, but I just want today to end. It's going by so slowly!" explained Hermione.  
  
"Oh, yeah that is true. You mind sitting with us Herm?" asked Pavarti.  
  
"Sure… no one else to sit with. Ron and Harry practically ditched me to talk probably about Quidditch with Dean and Seamus," sighed Hermione. She couldn't wait until she had that meeting in the common room with Ron and Harry. She wanted to hear Ron's sweet, comforting voice, look into those big blue-loving eyes. She wanted Ron to hold her with those big muscular arms of his. She wanted to kiss those sweet, delicious lips of his. But she couldn't, thought Hermione, oops! Did I say Ron? I meant DEAN! Not RON but DEAN! Oh Merlin! All this giggling is making my thinking go to malfunction.  
  
After Transfiguration, the three girls went out of the classroom as fast as they could so they could let out their giggles. Again, Hermione, Lavender, and Pavarti were passing notes to each other. They were talking about no other then Ron, Harry, and Dean. They noticed that Dean asked to be excused in class at on point. That reminded the three girls about what happened in Potions. When they got into the common room, the girls put their bags down and walked to a near-by table in the corner. They decided to talk about make-up, hair, and clothes, since they couldn't talk about the boys for they might hear.  
  
"Why don't you put on make-up Hermi?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Well, first off, I don't have ANY make-up, except for lip gloss, and second, I don't know how to put any of that stuff on," explained Hermione. Lavender and Pavarti just shrugged and began a deep conversation about cute outfits they owned.  
  
"Is that all girls talk about? Hair, make-up, and clothes?" asked Ron. He heard about what Hermione said about make up. I don't care if you wear make up or not, your still beautiful, thought Ron, I mean PAVARTI is pretty without make up or not. Merlin! My brain is really pea-sized!  
  
"Well, I guess so. Ron, I think it's time for you to ask out Pavarti," said Harry.  
  
"Really? Are you sure?" asked Ron, he really didn't want to.  
  
"YES! You said that you'd ask her out today so go! Right now is perfect!" scolded Harry.  
  
"Fine then! But you're going with me!" said Ron.  
  
"Okay, fine then. Oh yeah Dean, when we pull Pavarti and Lavender off to the side, you could make your move and ask Hermione out," explained Harry.  
  
"What? Are you sure that she likes me? You never asked her about me?" Dean stuttered.  
  
"Trust me! She will go out with you! She kept on looking at you in both Herbology AND Transfiguration, so just go for the kill!" replied Harry.  
  
"Umm… okay then," said Dean, nervously.  
  
Ron and Harry finally got the courage to get up and ask them out. When they got close enough to hear their conversation, they were talking about something about different shades of lipstick.  
  
Harry cleared his throat, and the girls stopped talking.  
  
"Umm… Lavender can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Harry, nervously, but with confidence.  
  
"Sure," said Lavender, blushing wildly. The two went off to a near by couch and Harry began his little question.  
  
"Yeah… umm… Pavarti, can I have a word or two with you?" asked Ron, nervously. Why am I doing this? I don't like Pavarti! I like Hermione! But Hermione likes Dean…not me, thought Ron.  
  
"Okay," said Pavarti, brushing wildly just like Lavender. While they walked to other side of the room, Hermione watched them closely. Okay Hermione, this is your last chance! Go up to Ron and tell him he's making a big mistake! Thought Hermione, NO! Just forget about him! He doesn't like you! And plus you like Dean now! While Hermione's thoughts were arguing inside her head, she saw Dean walking over to her and sat next to her. 


	7. The Hookups

Chapter 7- The Hook-ups  
  
"Uhhh …Hermione, c-can I t-talk to you f-for a sec?" stuttered Dean. Hermione looked away from Ron and Lavender and looked at Dean in the eyes. She couldn't help but smile, because of the incident in potions.  
  
"Oh sure! What's up?" asked Hermione, casually.  
  
"Ummm… well n-nothing… I was just w-wondering…if you would…" stuttered Dean. Hermione sensed that he was nervous.  
  
"If I would what?" asked Hermione, trying not to rush him.  
  
"I-if you would like to be my g-girlfriend?" Dean finally said. Hermione really wanted to say 'no' but then she would never get Ron at this point. Plus this person really liked her, and he doesn't want to go out with her just for kicks. Then Hermione putted on her best smile, faked a blush, and said:  
  
"Yes, I would love to be you girlfriend!" said Hermione. No I wouldn't, thought Hermione, I would love to be RON'S girlfriend. Man what am I putting myself into? Anyways Ron is already going out with Pavarti now, so I guess I'll just have to like Dean. He seems really sweet, and he has a cute smile. Oh, and that 'bobber'. Hermione smiled even more trying to hold her laugh.  
  
Dean let out a sigh of relief and suggested that they sat on the couch with the others. Once the sat down next to each other, Dean nervously took Hermione's hand in his. Hermione looked over to Ron and Pavarti. Ron had his arm around Pavarti. Look, there's proof! Hermione thought to herself, Ron LIKES Pavarti and would NEVER like ME! Besides I like DEAN now! Not RON but DEAN!  
  
"So… all of you guys are items now?" asked Seamus… Man, I really feel sorry for him…he must really feel like a loner! Thought Hermione.  
  
They all nodded 'yes' and blushed furiously… Hermione faked her blush once again and looked at Dean in the eyes. Wow his eyes are blue… just like Ron's.   
  
"Well then! I'm off to bed! I'll leave all you guys alone to talk and do 'stuff'," said Seamus. Then he walked to the stairs and went up to his dormitory. Hermione really wished that he didn't leave because things became quiet…way too quiet!  
  
"So…" said Hermione…things were beginning to be way too quiet…she hated the quiet!  
  
"Well… I'll be off to bed then, I'm tired…" said Dean nervously. He looked at Hermione and smiled. Of course she smiled back, and then he turned away quickly and ran up the stairs. Harry and Ron began sniggering because he knew why Dean really needed to go. I swear why can't he just control himself sometimes? Asked Ron to himself.  
  
Lavender and Pavarti were looking at each other, like they were communicating by looking at each other. Then Lavender nodded.  
  
"Well…umm… were off to bed…I'll see you guys in the morning!" said Pavarti. Then she kissed Ron on the cheek, and whispered 'good night' in his ear. Lavender did the same thing to Harry, and then she and Pavarti quickly ran up the stairs. Hermione went clueless! She didn't know why they left her! Oh well, she thought, it gives me time to talk Ron and Harry… they probably went to talk about how they asked them out or whatever. When they heard a door shut, Harry had a big smile on his face.  
  
"What are smiling about?" asked Hermione.   
  
Harry quickly changed the subject and said, "So what were you three giggling about during potions?" Ron nodded in agreement. He wanted to know too.  
  
"You guys really want to know?" giggled Hermione. She remembered about the note.  
  
"Yeah! Now spill!" said Ron. Boy, did she have a cute laugh or what? Ron asked himself, NOO!! I'm not supposed to be thinking about this! I'm going out with Pavarti now! It's too late anyway! She's going out with Dean.   
  
Hermione slipped out a piece of parchment out of her bag and gave it to Harry so they both could read it. Hermione began to giggle more.  
  
When Harry and Ron began reading it they started to smile a bit and then they began to grow wide-eyed about Hermione breaking there 'bobbers', and putting Harry's in a glass jar. When they were done reading the note they quickly gave it back to Hermione, grabbed a pillow from behind them and put it on their lap, so that it would protect them from Hermione's threat.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably. She was laughing so hard that her eyes began to water and she was rolling on the floor. After what seemed like forever, she sat up, wiped the tears on her face, and settled on the couch.  
  
"You threatened to BREAK our 'bobbers'!?!" exclaimed Ron. Uh oh… now I'm sort of glad that I went out with Pavarti, thought Ron, at least she would break my 'bobber'…hopefully. Ron shuddered at the thought. Hermione couldn't help it but laugh.  
  
"I was just joking around, sorry if you guys are scared of me now," joked Hermione. Wow Ron looks cute when he's shocked, thought Hermione, wait no! I shouldn't be thinking about this!  
  
"This is no joking matter! You were going to put mines in a glass jar!" shrieked Harry. Hermione couldn't help it again and began laughing again.  
  
"Ok…I really want to get off the subject on our 'bobbers' Harry…now I regret that I wanted to know what you guys were giggling about," Ron said. Hermione finally stopped laughing and began to wipe her tears away. Then she broke the silence and quietly said to Ron and Harry so no one would hear her.  
  
"Ok…now that you guys know…are we still up for the 'relationship thing'?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah…as long as Pavarti doesn't break my 'bobber'," commented Ron. Harry nodded and then said,  
  
"Same here. How 'bout you Hermione? Are you still up to it?" asked Harry. Hermione giggled a little and said,  
  
"Yep. Now mind you I'm going up to bed. Good night you guys." Said Hermione and walked up the stair and went into her dorm.  
  
When she got into her dorm, she was correct. Pavarti and Lavender were talking about Ron and Harry. Then Pavarti asked,  
  
"We heard giggles and we thought it was you… what happened?" she asked.   
  
Hermione started to smile and replied, "Oh they just wanted to know what we were giggling about in potions so I handed them the note. I guess when the got to the part about me threatening to break their 'bobbers' they got wide-eyed and when the finished the note, they quickly handed it to me and put a pillow on their lap."  
  
The three roommates started to giggle. Then they decided to get ready for bed and go to sleep. When Hermione's head hit the pillow, once again, she had a tear run down her cheek. She realized that now she had to totally let go of loving Ron altogether. It was going to be hard for her, but she had to. She was going out with Dean now, and Ron was going out with Pavarti now. Then Hermione started to cry silently and cried herself to sleep… 


	8. Broken Forever

Chapter 8- Broken forever  
  
Lavender and Pavarti jumping on her bed waked Hermione up that morning.  
  
"Come on Hermi!! Wakie Wakie!! It's already noon and your still sleeping!!" exclaimed Lavender. Hermione suddenly sprung up. Oh no! I would be late for classes! She thought, but then she suddenly remembered that it was Saturday. She let out a sigh of relief of it being the weekend.  
  
"Good! You're awake! Now get dress! The boys are waiting for us downstairs! Its Hogsmeade weekend remember?" said Pavarti. Hermione let out a groan. She forgot that it was their first trip to Hogsmeade, and she didn't want to go see RON with HER! But then Hermione decided to go anyways… she didn't want to leave Dean all by himself.  
  
Hermione got up and got dressed. After that, she putted on a pair of socks, and slipped on her shoes. She checked in the mirror to see if she looked decent, and then ran downstairs to meet the others.  
  
"You were sleeping all this time?" asked Harry. Hermione nodded and walked over to Dean. She put on her best smile and "Hi." Dean smiled back at her and said,  
  
"Good Morning." Then they all grew silent for a few minutes until Ron broke the silence.  
  
"Well, I guess we better be off now before the carriages leave off without us," they all agreed and walked out of the portrait hole.   
  
Once they got into Hogsmeade, they decided to go to Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. Hermione felt very awkward around Dean, and she didn't know why. Maybe I made a mistake by going out with him, thought Hermione, I mean he is a really sweet guy and everything but I don't know. I really like Ron, and it feels weird going out with someone I don't like. Hermione's thoughts about Ron and Dean were swimming through her head when suddenly she heard Dean speak to her.  
  
"Uhh… Hermione, are you okay?" He asked. Uh no! What am I going to say? I just can't say, yeah I'm perfectly fine; I'm just having second thoughts about our relationship and decided that I don't like you know more. But then she just decided not to say anything and just nodded 'yes'. She saw Ron looking at her, and when he saw her looking at him, he turned and started talking to Pavarti.  
  
Dean and Hermione stayed quiet for a while. Man, I hate the quiet, thought Hermione. Then Dean suddenly spoke up,  
  
"So…what did you do over the summer? Have any fun?" he asked. Hermione sat quite for a bit then answered,  
  
"Umm… I visited a friend in Bul- I mean…some where," she replied. Oh no! This was the second time I was going to tell someone that I went to Bulgaria and visited Viktor! She told herself.   
  
Not that visiting Viktor in Bulgaria was a bad thing, but what happened in Bulgaria Hermione was afraid to talk about. Dean looked at her confusingly and spoke up,  
  
"What did you do in Bulgaria? Visited that Krum guy?" asked Dean. Hermione could tell that there was a hint of jealousy in his voice.  
  
"Do you mind that we don't talk about my summer? How was yours?" Hermione wanted to change the subject so badly. She didn't want talk about what happened with Viktor and her. She was still sort of hurt by it. She looked at Dean and he looked slightly annoyed.  
  
"Why? What happened?" asked Dean. Now Hermione could tell that he was very annoyed and confused at the same time. Hermione was on the verge of tears. Why won't he listen? She asked herself, I told him that I didn't want to talk about it and then he goes on asking me what happened! What is wrong with him? Can't he get it through his THICK skull that I didn't want to talk about it!?!?   
  
Dean saw that Hermione's eyes were starting to water. Then he nervously put his arm around her shoulders and said,  
  
"Never mind, don't worry about it. If you don't want to talk about it then that's fine with me." Then he gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Hermione looked up at him, he smiled at him and she smiled at him. Then he suddenly looked away and said that he needed to go the restroom, and ran there. Hermione had a confused look on her face. Why did he always leave when she smiled at him? She asked herself, oh no! Was there something in my teeth? Hopefully not! He just probably had to go use the loo or something.  
  
Then her eyes wandered to where Harry and Lavender were sitting. Her eyes widened to be surprised that they were already having their own snogging session! That meant that her and Dean would be doing this soon! She didn't mind kissing Dean, but then she didn't want her first kiss to be with someone she didn't like! She actually wanted to her first kiss to be with… Ron. But then Ron would never like her. Plus he was going out with Pavarti. And he really seems to like Pavarti.  
  
Next, she looked over to see how Pavarti and Ron were doing. She was way more surprised and way more shocked when she saw them having their own little snogging session too! She was about to cry right there. Her heart, shattered, rip, torn, in other words, broken. She decided to look away from them and wiped her tears that were rolling down her cheeks.  
  
She now knew that she shouldn't keep her hopes up anymore about Ron liking her. She was totally crushed and now they can't be anything more than 'best friends'. How silly of her that she thought her and Ron can go beyond that point. She never had loved any one else the way she loved Ron. She was afraid that she was now going to love Dean now.  
  
About 3 minutes later, Dean came out of the restroom and started walking back towards Hermione. He apologized for leaving suddenly like that and asked if she wanted to take a walk. Hermione nodded 'yes'. She really wanted to get out of there. She couldn't stand seeing her ex-love and Pavarti snogging. Anyways, she wanted to spend time alone with her new boyfriend that she loves so dearly.  
  
But did she really love him? Did she really want him as a boyfriend? Did she really want him to be her first kiss? Was she just saying that she loved Dean just to keep her mind off of Ron? All these questions were swarming around her head. She was getting really annoyed by all this thinking she was doing just over one silly crush. Was it just a silly crush? 


	9. First Kiss

Chapter 9- First Kiss  
  
Hermione followed Dean out of Three Broomsticks and walked into the busy streets of Hogsmeade. Dean grabbed Hermione's hand and led her off to the side so they wont get trampled over by the busy witches and wizards. Hermione was still a little broken hearted from what she saw back there. Okay, not a little broken hearted but still, she needed to keep her mind off of HIM. Dean noticed that she had a quite sad look on her face.  
  
"Umm… Hermione? Are you okay?" asked Dean. Why did he keep asking if I'm okay?!? She thought to herself, Merlin! What excuse am I going to make up now! I can't just tell him that I am crying over a child hood crush, which was Ron, when I saw him snogging with Pavarti!  
  
"Yeah… I'm fine… I just got a bad headache that's all…"said Hermione. Part of this was true and part of it was not. No, she wasn't fine. But she DID have a headache from all this thinking that she was doing. Hermione scolded at herself for being so stupid of ever liking HIM, ever thinking about HIM, ever loving HIM, and ever dreaming about HIM.  
  
"Well…umm…then do you want to go back to the castle so you could go to Madam Pomfrey?" Dean asked. Hermione could tell he was worried.  
  
"Oh no… I just need a little fresh air I guess, but we could go back to the common room if you like," she replied. She wanted to get as far as possible from Ron.  
  
"Yeah, sure that would be fine with me," said Dean. With that, the couple walked up to the castle heading for the common room, hand in hand. Hermione wanted to ask him a question that was bothering her practically to death. She drew her breath and finally said,  
  
"Ummm… Dean, I've been wondering…How come whenever I seem to smile at you, you go somewhere else?" she asked. Hermione finally felt that 20 pounds were released from her. Dean began to blush wildly wondering if he should tell her or not.  
  
"You really want to know?" he was hoping that Hermione didn't want know. He is to embarrass to tell her.  
  
"Well…yeah…I mean is their something wrong with my face or something?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No! Hermione your face is beautiful! You are the prettiest girl I've ever seen! It's just that…whenever I see you smile at me…I get all…ummm…" said Dean…he really didn't want to scare her away.  
  
"You get all what?" asked Hermione innocently. She knew what he's going to say but she just felt like know from him herself.   
  
"Let's just say that I get all…ummm… 'stiffened up'…" said Dean. Hermione began to laugh uncontrollably. Dean smiled that she didn't run away.  
  
"Hey! It's not that funny!" joked Dean. He knew it was funny…but not THAT funny.  
  
Hermione finally stopped her uncontrollable laugh into a silent giggle, and said "you have no idea how funny it is!"  
  
When they finally got into the common room, everybody was still at Hogsmeade so they sat on the sofa. Hermione sat rather closer to Dean than she thought. Dean put an arm around Hermione's shoulders and she naturally put her head on his shoulder. They were staring into the fire. Wow…I guess I thought wrong of Dean, thought Hermione, he is actually a pretty nice guy!  
  
"Umm…Hermione?" said Dean quietly. Hermione looked up at him and looked into his eyes. His chocolate brown eyes were filled with warmth and love. She liked being inside of his arms.  
  
"Umm…is it okay if I kiss you?" Dean asked. His voice was quivery and filled with nervousness. Hermione smiled at him and gently nodded 'yes'.  
  
Dean moved closer and they both closed their eyes. Dean brushed his lips gently against Hermione's lips. He snaked his arms around her waist while she put her arms up and around Dean's neck.   
  
Hermione suddenly felt Dean's tongue slither into her mouth. She let out a soft moan. The kiss deepened and became more passionate, but still in sweet slow motion. Everything was sliding away from them at that moment. Hermione even forgotten that she had her heartbroken by her best friend earlier. This kiss that they were having now was unstoppable, they never wanted to stop. It was too perfect to stop now. Hermione felt like she was floating, even flying.   
  
Hermione began play with the hairs at the back of his neck and Dean began sliding his arms up and down her back. Before they knew it, Hermione was lying down on the couch with Dean on top of her (they were still dressed). Hermione was giggling while Dean was gently sucking on her neck. She was savoring every moment of this kiss.  
  
Wow! Ron is a really good kisser! He knows how to make things perfect and everything! Thought Hermione, oh no! Did I just say Ron? I meant DEAN! Merlin! I thought I was over him! Things are all screwed up now! I still have feelings for RON when I'm having a good time with DEAN! What am I going to do!?!  
  
A couple minutes after, the portrait hole swung open and Ron, Pavarti, Harry, and Lavender came in. They never noticed that anybody came in until they heard giggling from behind them.  
  
Suddenly, Dean and Hermione both sat up to see four pairs of eyes looking at them. The couple began to blush furiously, their faces as red as Ron's hair.  
  
"Well, well… looks guys were having fun!" giggled Lavender. Dean looked over at Hermione and said,  
  
"Umm…I'm getting tired, I'll see you in the morning Hermione." He ran up the dormitory stairs and left Hermione by herself with her four friends. She wondered why he had to leave again and the figured that he might have a 'bobber'. She thought it was sort of nice to know that someone would get all… 'stiffened up' just because of her.  
  
"So why'd you guys leave?" asked Ron. Hermione looked at Ron. She could see jealousy in Ron's eyes. Could he be jealous her and Dean? Hermione asked herself, nah! He wouldn't get jealous of me. He's probably shocked from what he saw his best friend was doing. But why would he care? He was having a little snogging session of his own with Pavarti! He looks so cute when he's jealous! Her thoughts were interrupted when Ron said something to her,  
  
"HELLO! EARTH TO HERMIONE!"  
  
"Huh? What?" Hermione asked confusedly.  
  
"Why did you guys leave?" Ron asked again, this time with annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Oh…ummm…well we decided to take a walk and we ended up in here…"replied Hermione.  
  
"Ended up here snogging that is!" giggled Pavarti. Hermione's face turned red again. She looked up at Ron and Harry. Harry was laughing along with Lavender, and saw that Ron wasn't laughing at all. She could tell that in Ron's eyes anger took place of jealousy.  
  
Why would he be angry? Hermione asked herself.   
  
"Well, I'm sorry you guys but I'm all tired out, I'll be off to bed now! See you guys in the morning," Pavarti said. Ron walked Pavarti to the steps to the girl's dormitories. Pavarti pecked him on the lips and ran up the stairs. Then Ron made his way back to where the other's were and sat in the big chair across from Hermione.   
  
Boy, Hermione looks so cute when she blushes, Ron told himself. Oops! Did I say Hermione? I meant to say PAVARTI! Oh Merlin! Who am I kidding? I'm just going to face that I'm in LOVE yes, in LOVE with HERMIONE! Not PAVARTI, but HERMIONE!   
  
While Ron was mentally arguing to himself, Harry said something about him going to bed…and Lavender 'mysteriously' disappeared with him.  
  
So… this left Hermione and Ron all alone…  
  
~Author's Note: Yes, I know that earlier in the story I said that Dean's eyes were blue, and in this chapter I said his eyes were brown. Well I just watched the COS movie and I saw him…so I was wrong… sorry! And don't worry! Ron and Hermione would get together eventually! I'm just not telling you WHEN! Mu ha ha ha ha! 


	10. Hermione's Secret

Chapter 10- Hermione's secret  
  
Hermione was looking down at her hands on her lap. She didn't want to look at him. No! Don't look at him Hermione, she scolded to herself. She couldn't help it no more and looked up to see him staring at her. Why is he staring at me? She asked herself, was there something on my face?  
  
"What? Is there something wrong with my face or something?" she asked him.  
  
"No, there is nothing wrong with you. You are beautiful," he answered. He said it rather calmly like he practiced before. Hermione's eyes grew wide with shock, and her face went red.  
  
Wow! He actually called me beautiful! Me? Beautiful? Nah! I must be dreaming! She thought to herself.  
  
"Excuse me? Did I just here you call me beautiful? Is this some kind of sick joke Ron?" she asked him.  
  
The room went silent again. Damn, that stupid silence, Hermione said to herself. But WHY had Ron said that? Am I starting to have hearing problems? What the hell is his problem? WHY doesn't he say something! Hermione began to get more confused by the minute thinking about why he said that SHE was beautiful!  
  
"Umm…back there in Hogsmeade…umm… it looked like you were 'bout to cry before Dean went to the loo… what happened?" He asked, changing the subject.  
  
Hermione but her lip…wondering if she should tell him about what happened in Bulgaria.  
  
"Well… umm… it's nothing important really… Dean just asked what I did this summer and I almost told him that I went to Bul- never mind! Just don't worry about it! It's nothing really! I just had something in my eye..." Hermione said. She was on the verge of tears again. She didn't want to tell them. She wanted the memory to just go away in her head so she wouldn't cry about it.  
  
"Is there something that you're hiding from me and Harry? What happened in Bulgaria?" asked Ron and little worried to see his friend crying.  
  
"No, Ron. I'm sorry, but I just don't feel like talking about it," Hermione responded quickly, but quietly. Tears started rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Come on Herm, you could tell me anything! I'm your best friend and I'm here for you," Ron pleaded.   
  
Damn, how could I ever disagree with those adorable puppy eyes of his, she said to herself.  
  
"Okay. But promise not to tell anyone? Not even Harry or Dean, or anyone else." she said warningly. Ron put on his cute lopsided grin and said,  
  
"I promise. And if I tell, I'll give you permission to break my 'bobber'," he joked. Hermione started giggling. She remembered what she said in the note to Lavender and Pavarti that if they told anyone about Harry and Ron asking them out before they were supposed to, she threatened to break their 'bobbers'. He always found a way to make me smile, she thought.  
  
Hermione's smile soon wiped off her face and turned to a frown. Tears began to swell up in her eyes. She had to tell Ron what happened in Bulgaria with Viktor.  
  
Ron saw the tears in her eyes and got up from the chair he was sitting in and went to sit by Hermione. He drew an arm around Hermione's shoulders. She inhaled deeply and looked at Ron.  
  
"Okay. When I went to visit Viktor in Bulgaria, we went to his house. He lived, sort of, by himself. Well, one day, we were just sitting down on the couch talking to each other. Next thing I knew, he started to-…" Hermione began to sob in Ron's chest. Ron patted her head and told her that it was going to be ok. When Hermione was done with her sobbing she looked at Ron.  
  
"So… what did he start to do?" Ron asked. His eyes were filled with sorrow for his friend. Hermione inhaled and exhaled deeply. Her voice became unsteady; she closed her eyes and said,   
  
"Well, he started to do weird things to me. First he put his arms steadily around my waist, and then pulled me in for a kiss," she opened her eyes and some tears started rolling down her cheek. Ron picked up his hand and wiped the tears on Hermione's face with his thumb. She drew in another deep breath and continued.  
  
"I tried to pull away put he wouldn't let me. Then he was on top of me with his legs on either side of me. With one hand he held both of my hands, and he put his other hand up my shirt. Then I guess he used this one spell to hold my hand and feet to the couch so I wouldn't move. Then he undressed me and himself, and stuck himself inside of me."  
  
Hermione's occasional tears that were rolling down her cheeks turned into sobbing. Ron pulled her into a tight hug, patting her back to comfort her. She looked up at Ron's eyes and they were filled with anger, pure hatred for Krum.  
  
Ron looked into her eyes and asked, "What did you do after that? Did you manage to escape out of his house?" Hermione drew in another breath and said,  
  
"Well, after he was done, the spelled wore off. Then I got up and grabbed my clothes to put on. I saw some floo powder and went back to my house. My parents asked me why I was back so I early, and said that he went to Greenland for some last minute quidditch practice for the game next week. I couldn't tell them that he, you know, did that to me."  
  
More tears began to roll down her face. Ron picked up his hand and wiped the off with his thumb.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know, I just didn't want anyone to know. Ron, please promise me that you won't tell anybody. You're the only one that knows and I want to keep it that way," Hermione replied. She looked up at Ron's eyes and he looked at hers.  
  
I still have feelings for him, she thought. No one would be as caring, comforting, and loving as Ron. I don't love Dean and I won't let him take Ron's place in my heart. I still yet wished that he loves me back. The person she was thinking about interrupted Hermione's thoughts. Ron.  
  
"Yeah, I promise. I think we should go off to bed, it's getting kind of late." He said. His eyes were filled with love and warmth. Hermione didn't want to leave him, and he felt the same about not leaving her.  
  
Hermione agreed and nodded. Then she went off to the girl's dormitories, and Ron went up to his. 


	11. Second Thoughts

Chapter 11- second thoughts  
  
Hermione went to bed with emotions running throughout her head. She was broken hearted, because of what happened in Hogsmeade. Relieved because she finally told someone about her unpleasant secret, and confused because she can't seem to choose between who she likes. Hermione was finding sleep hard with all this thinking she was doing.  
  
She thought about how Ron was so comforting when she told him about what happened in Bulgaria. The way her body easily fitted between his arms. She wanted time to freeze to that very moment, so she could stay there in his arms, forever. She wanted to spend all her time with Ron, not with Dean. She wanted to break up with Dean, but she couldn't find the heart to do it.  
  
She tried breaking up with him many times for two months that they have been together, but she couldn't find the right words to say it without breaking his heart. He was a really sweet guy, but he was just too damn sweet. Why did he have to be so sweet? She kept on asking herself. If he weren't so sweet, she would find the break up easier to do.  
  
When she grew up, she didn't want to marry someone she didn't love. She wanted to marry Ron, and not one else. She wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. She wanted loads of little red head kids with him, but then she knew that she needed to wake up from this dream.  
  
Well, either way, before Ron marries someone else that's not her, she was going to tell him the truth. That she loves him, and she hopes that he feels the same way. Her eyes slowly began to close, and she drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
When Ron went up to his bed, he couldn't to find sleep either. Part of it was because he kept on thinking about how such a wonderful person, like Hermione, being treated like the way HE treated her. Girls as beautiful, fun, loving, and sweet, like Hermione for example, shouldn't be deserve with that treatment. They should be deserved with love and caring. Another part that was keeping Ron awake was the fact that he kept on hearing little annoying giggles from Lavender and Harry. He didn't want to begin to think what they were doing.  
  
The last and final part that he was thinking about was his and Pavarti's relationship. He was thinking that maybe they shouldn't go out after all. He liked Hermione too much, and after what he heard from her, he wanted to give her the true respect that she needed. She wasn't any sex toy that blokes should be using for their own pleasure. She needed to be treated in a way that a beautiful princess should. With care, respect, and all of the other things he could think of.  
  
Maybe he shouldn't go out with Pavarti anymore. After all, they have been going out for about two months and he found out that he truly didn't like her. He didn't want Pavarti and he shouldn't lie to her that he did. He didn't want to pretend that he was snogging Hermione, when he was really snogging Pavarti. He was tired of undressing Hermione with his eyes, when he really wanted to do it in real life! (A/N: Sorry, I just had to put that!) He wanted to cradle her in his arms until she falls asleep. He wanted to be there for her when she is in need of help. He wanted to marry her. He wanted her to become Mrs. Ronald Weasley. He wanted to have little Hermione and Rons running around in their beautiful house. He realized, more than ever, that he wanted to spend the rest of his dull life, with his one and only true love. Hermione Granger.  
  
~A/N: Sorry that this short, but it took me a while to work on this. I think I might be suffering from writers block, well any who, I'm going to start writing the next chapter before school starts, hopefully…oh yeah! And thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! I think that I'm going to change the rating of this fic because I might add some, 'sexual' stuffs into it. ~ 


	12. To all my readers

To all my readers:  
  
Sorry if its going to take me long to write the next few chapters, but I'm taking advantage of the last few days of summer of being lazy. I'm officially a 9th grader now, and going to high school. But, I'm scared to go because I'm paranoid about getting lost and all that stuff. Well, thanks to all my readers for reading my fiction, also please review and I'll update as soon as possible.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Phred the flying monkey 


	13. Breaking up isn't that hard to do

~A/N- hey everyone…I just finished my first 7 days of school! I'm surprised that I didn't get lost! Well anyways thanks to all the reviewers and all that's stuffs! Well here I'm going to continue now-Phred~  
  
Chapter 12- Breaking up isn't that hard to do  
  
"Hermione, wake up I need to talk to you," someone whispered into Hermione's ear.  
  
Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she became face to face with Dean. She sat up and looked at her muggle watch. It said that it was noon. Dean crawled into the bed, sitting next to her, and shut the curtains.  
  
"What's up?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Its kind of hard to explain. I don't know how to put this but…umm…"  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked confused. Maybe he wants to break up with me, thought Hermione, please let him break up with me!  
  
"Ok…I'm sorry but, I just started to have feelings for someone else, and I want to break up with you. I'm really sorry," Dean mumbled, a little sadly. Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Was Dean actually breaking up with me? Hermione asked herself. This must be a miracle! Hermione couldn't help but smile.  
  
"You don't have to be sorry! I was thinking about breaking up with you a long time ago, no offence or anything. I just been having feelings for someone else," Hermione replied.  
  
"Really? Well then, do you just agree to be friends than?" Dean asked.  
  
"Of course! Who wouldn't want to be your friend?" Hermione said. She was so happy that she hugged Dean so tightly, practically choking him.  
  
"Umm…yeah…do you mind loosening your grip a little? Your cutting off my air supply," Dean choked out.  
  
"Oh sorry, what time is it anyways?"  
  
"Ten minutes until lunch. Everyone else already went. I could wait for you if you like."  
  
"Yeah, that would be great, but there's just one thing… umm… who exactly do you like?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh, umm… well you know Christine Adam's best friend that sits next to her?" Dean said.  
  
"Yeah, umm… I think her name is like Lauren Cockerdoodle or something like that?" Hermione responded. (A/n sorry I couldn't figure out her last name! But I DO own her! Mu ha ha ha ha)  
  
"Yeah, who do you have feelings for then?" Dean smiled.  
  
"Oh, well, no one knows this but its… Ron… I've liked him ever since first year…but I doubt he likes me though. He seems he likes Lavender a lot," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh well, umm… I always had a feeling that you guys liked each other. Well, I always thought he liked you, but hey…ummm… do you want to go to lunch now? I'll meet you down in the common room," Dean said quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, sure, see you in a bit," Hermione responded.  
  
When Hermione got dressed, she went downstairs and expecting to find Dean waiting for her like he said before. Dean was there, but she saw something that crushed her heart that very moment…  
  
~Ha ha I sorta tried to make that into a cliffy thingy. Well high school, so far has been gr-rr-rreat! And there is also a lot of hot guys! Anyways, sorry this took so long to write, but yeah… I'll start writing the next chapter soon. Probably next Friday, today I had like three tests… anyways, please review! Gracias! – Phred~ 


	14. A Dreadful Experience

Chapter 13- A Dreadful Experience  
  
Hermione went downstairs to the common room and expecting to find Dean waiting for her, which she did, but she saw something that made her heart break even to more pieces.  
  
Pavarti was saddling on top of Ron and there were practically sucking the life out of each other. Dean looked up from staring at them with a disgusted look on his face, and saw Hermione's eyes swelling up with tears. He was about to open his mouth to say something, but before he could Hermione ran out of the portrait door.  
  
Hermione was running down the hall, tears running down her cheeks. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get out of the site Ron and Pavarti snogging, intensively. But no matter how hard she did, she couldn't seem to get that disgustingly picture out of her head. She was running down the hall, and then all of a sudden someone pulled her into and old un-used classroom.  
  
"What the--?" Hermione began, but a hand clapped over her mouth.  
  
She couldn't tell whom the hand belonged to because the person was behind her. Then he snaked his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him, so the back of her body was against his front.  
  
"Shut your mouth mudblood," a cold, snarl came from behind her. Her eyes grew wider with fear. It was no other then Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione tried to scream, but she couldn't. His hand was clamping over her mouth tightly. She wished someone were here. Dean, Harry, or even Ron.  
  
"You, mudblood, sure have grown so nicely over the summer… too bad Potty and Weasel aren't here…" Draco continued, threateningly.  
  
Hermione's welled up with tears for the second time today. It wasn't because her heart had been broken, but this time it was because of fear. What he was going to do, she had no idea. I should have never ran out of the common room, I should have ran up to my room, she mentally scolded herself.  
  
Hermione gave loud gasp when she felt Draco's cold lips on her neck. Then, she felt his rough, warm, tongue brushing against her neck. Tears were running down her cheeks as Draco's hand that was settling on her waist going up her shirt.  
  
She tightly closed her eyes when his hand rested on her breast. Tears were rapidly running down her cheeks. She finally remembered that this was almost a reenactment of what Krum did to her.  
  
She wanted to leave. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to go somewhere, anywhere but here. Her eyes were still closed tightly, trying to picture a happy place, but she couldn't picture any happy place. Not when Draco was doing things to her.  
  
She heard a door open and Draco removed his hand from under her shirt, but his hand was still clamped over here mouth. She opened her eyes, but she couldn't see anything because her eyes were blurry from tears. She heard the blurry figure muttered a spell and Draco released his entire grip from her and fell down with a crash.  
  
She didn't know who that figure was but then she didn't care. She went up to him and sobbed on his shoulder. She could tell it was a he because it was a tall, broad figure. He wrapped his strong arms around her and comfortably rubbed her back.  
  
"Shh… are you okay?" the tall, broad figure asked soothingly.  
  
She recognized that voice. It was Dean. She sniffled a 'yes' and they stood there for a while.  
  
When Hermione gained control of herself, she hugged him and whispered 'thank you' in his ear. He whispered 'no problem, that's what friends are for right?' back. She smiled at they went back to the common room. Everybody was at lunch so they sat down on the couch.  
  
Dean comfortingly put his arm around Hermione's should too comfort her. She was still a little teary eye, but she was okay.  
  
"Thank Merlin you came Dean, I didn't want to start to imagine what he was going to do next," Hermione said after a long science.  
  
"Who's going to do what next?" a voice asked from the portrait hole.  
  
The two now-friends looked towards the portrait hole and saw no other than Ron and Pavarti (A/n: Harry and Lavender 'mysteriously disappeared' again if you are wondering where they were).  
  
Ron saw Hermione looked at him. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, possibly from crying. She wasn't with anyone, but Dean, so Dean must've hurt her, Ron thought.  
  
"Dean, I swear if you had hurt her, I'll beat you into a pulp," Ron growled.  
  
Dean and Hermione both had a look of shock on their face. Before Hermione, Dean, or Pavarti could say something, Ron launched himself onto Dean.   
  
~A/n well this is the next chapter; I decided I'll write it earlier than next Friday, and I'm just really boredinated, so yeah. Well please review and I will continue! Thanks!  
  
-Phred~ 


	15. Misunderstandings

~ A/n: okie dokie here's the next chapter… yeah this week was very interesting… well this one 7th grader asked me out…and I was all like… no…. ha ha and then this one doode I like stares at me… it's pretty scary a little… he doesn't talk to me and all…and the someone was hitting on me today…I was like what the hell? Okie dokie enough about my stupid life, and on with the story!~  
  
Chapter 14- Misunderstandings  
  
"Dean, I swear if you had hurt her, I'll beat you into a pulp," Ron growled.  
  
Dean and Hermione both had a look of shock on their face. Before Hermione, Dean, or Pavarti could say something, Ron launched himself onto Dean.   
  
Hermione and Pavarti both yelped. They never saw Ron so mad before.  
  
"RON! GET YOUR STUPID ARSE OFF OF DEAN RIGHT NOW!" Hermione yelled. (A/n: must keep it Pg-13!)  
  
Ron had his fist in the air, getting ready to punch Dean on the nose. He paused, and looked at Hermione. Dean was underneath Ron, his arms over his face. Ron obeyed and stood up and sat on the couch.  
  
"RON WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM?!?" Hermione scolded at him. All eyes in the common room were on the four, especially on Hermione because she wasn't usually the one to explode and start cursing.  
  
"But 'Mione, Dean was hurting you – " Ron started, but cut off by Hermione.  
  
"RON! YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET US FUCKING EXPLAIN! YOU ARE SUCH A PRAT SOMETIMES YOU KNOW THAT!?"  
  
"HEY! I'm sorry I was trying to protect a FRIEND, but I guess you're just too busy always getting hurt and raped by KRUM!" Ron exploded at her.  
  
Hermione gasped, and her eyes filled with tears. Ron didn't realize what he said until,  
  
"Ron, you ARE a bloody prat. I never want to talk to you, or be friends with you ever again." Hermione said, barely in a whisper.  
  
She ran up the stairs (A/n: remember she didn't want to run out into the hall way like she did last time because of the little 'incident' that happened with Malfoy earlier.)  
  
"Hermione- " Ron started again, but before he could say he was sorry the door slammed shut.  
  
All eyes were on Ron now. All of the Gryffindors' eyes were filled with shock, because they would never thought that Mr. Quidditch himself, would ever rape a bookworm like Hermione.  
  
"Ron, you are a prat you know that? How could you say something like that to Hermione in FRONT of everyone in the common room! What a great friend you are! I'm sorry, I like you and all, but I think we should break up. I'll see you around." Pavarti said, with a look of anger in her eyes. She got off of the couch and went upstairs to her dorm and comfort Hermione.  
  
"What are you lot looking at? Stop looking, the shows over," Dean said at the younger Gryffindors and turned to Ron.  
  
"Hey mate, umm… sorry I exploded to you like that," Ron said, turning to Dean.  
  
"It's all right mate. She'll get over it sometime. Besides, her and I broke up earlier today it was sort of mutual. We both sort of like someone else. You know, you should apologize to her, she really likes you," Dean said.  
  
"You really think so? I mean, I don't think she'll listen to me right now," Ron said, his mood brightened a little.  
  
"Yeah, but just give her a couple of days to cool off, you know. You really shouldn't have blow up on me like that. Something happened to her and I was comforting her." Dean said.  
  
"Well than mate, what happened?" Ron asked, sitting back on the couch.  
  
Dean sat across from him on the couch and began explaining everything to him. Like how they broke up, she went downstairs and saw him and Pavarti snogging madly, running out of the common room, and then rescuing her from Draco Malfoy.  
  
When Dean finally finished, Ron had a guilty look on his face, mixed with shock.  
  
"Wow, I'm really screwed," Ron said.  
  
"Right you are mate," Dean said with a smile.  
  
~Okie dokie than! That's it for now! I'm soo happy! I don't know why but I'm just am. Me and the dude I like were both wearing independent shirts today…hell ya! Lol…I'm weird like that… well that just sucks! I was talking to him on AIM and he just logged off without saying bye or anything! How nice of him! Ha ha…sorry for filling you guys on my pathetic love life!! OH yeah and this one dude asked me out…I was all like.., uhh…no… ha ha well stay tune for the next chapter! –Phred~ 


	16. In the broom closet we go

~A/n: okie dokie! Here is the next chapter to this lovely story… Anywho, I've been a lazy lately, and I'm also trying to catch up on lost sleep! Yeah, well, there is a trip to Spain for next summer in my school, and guess who else might be going, the dude I like! YAY! I might go too, my dad said I have to clear up my attitude problem so I could go… I mean what attitude? I'm like begging my dad to go, and I heard there is no drinking age in Spain… Lucky me! I made my own special drink yesterday too, while my friend was sleeping over… It was soo good! It had… oh wait, never mind. You might not care because you want the story! Sorry for blabbing on and on… well… * in a super hero echo-y voice * HERE IS YOUR STORY YOUNG READER!!! TRA LA LA!! ~  
  
Chapter 15 – In the broom closet we go (the song fic)  
  
~"I don't want another heartbreak,  
  
I don't need another turn to cry.  
  
No, I don't want to learn the hard way  
  
Baby,'Hello.' Oh no, 'Goodbye.'  
  
But you got me like a rocket shootin' straight across the sky." ~  
  
A week passed since Ron and Hermione had 'the fight' and Hermione had never even sneaked a glance at Ron. She had been hanging around Pavarti (A/n: Because Harry and Lavender keep on mysteriously disappearing…), staying up in her dorm or in the library, and staying away from Ron.  
  
(A/n: yes yes, I know that Harry hasn't been in much of the story, but I'm focusing on Ron and Hermione. I know Harry is the hero and everything but come on, you don't see Ron or Hermione with his or her own book series! Are there a Ron Weasley and the Sorcerer's Stone? No. What about a Hermione Granger and the Chamber of Secrets? No. It's all Harry, Harry, Harry! It's all about Harry!! Ok.. I'm done…)  
  
~"It's the way you love me,  
  
It's a feelin' like this.  
  
It's centrifugal motion,  
  
it's perpetual bliss.  
  
It's that pivotal moment.  
  
It's 'Ah, impossible.'  
  
This kiss, this kiss.  
  
Unstoppable.  
  
This kiss, this kiss." ~  
  
Whenever Ron was trying to Hermione, she would just walk past him and not even say anything to him. All the time she would just stay around Pavarti, and Pavarti didn't want to be around Ron either, because he was a prat.  
  
One day, Ron couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to talk to Hermione. No, he didn't want to, he needed to. Whenever he couldn't talk to her, or even see her, his heart felt like it was being squeezed. After dinner that day, he ran up to Hermione, grabbed her arm and pulled her into a near broom closet, than he locked it just incase she tried getting out.  
  
~"Cinderella said to Snow White  
  
'How does love get so off course?  
  
Oh, all I wanted was a white knight with a good heart,  
  
soft touch, fast horse.'  
  
Ride me off into the sunset, baby I'm forever yours."~  
  
"Ron, what in the bloody hell are you doing? Are you – " Hermione started but was cut off, because Ron grabbed her around the waist and pressed his lips against hers.  
  
Ron didn't know what possessed him to do that, but he was glad that he did it anyway. And he was really glad the Hermione didn't pull away. She just went with the flow and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
~"It's the way you love me,  
  
it's a feelin' like this.  
  
It's centrifugal motion,  
  
it's perpetual bliss.  
  
It's that pivotal moment.  
  
It's 'Ah, unthinkable.'  
  
This kiss, this kiss.  
  
Unsinkable.  
  
This kiss, this kiss."~  
  
He pulled her closer, and gently separated her lips with his tongue, which she gladly let in. It seemed like they froze in time, all their worries were gone, even though Hermione was mad at Ron. She didn't care any more, just as long that she was there, in that broom closet, kissing Ron. She liked it there, even though it was a broom closet, but she liked it there anyways. She was in Ron's strong arms. She was pretty sure that if Ron wasn't holding her, she would of fell backwards.  
  
After about five minutes of madly snogging each other (with intense tongue action… ), Ron pulled away so that they could breath a little.  
  
"'Mione, I'm sorry-" He started.  
  
"Shut up you bloody prat and kiss me," Hermione interrupted him, and pulled him closer to her.  
  
~"You can kiss me in the moonlight on a rooftop under the sky.  
  
Oh, you can kiss me with the windows open while the rain comes pouring inside.  
  
Oh, kiss me in sweet slow motion,  
  
let's let everything slide.  
  
You've got me floating, you've got me flying."~  
  
Everything was perfect. It was like one of those muggle fairy tales where the beautiful Princess finally gets her handsome Prince in shining armor. Well, in this case, the Prince is in his Gryffindor robes, but close enough. All that matters right than in there was that Hermione finally gotten the love of her life, and Ron finally gotten the love of his life.  
  
Even though they shared their first kiss in one of most unusual places, this is one of the moments they were going to treasure forever. No one, not even the most darkest wizards of all, can ruin this for them…  
  
~"It's the way you love me,  
  
it's a feelin' like this.  
  
It's centrifugal motion,  
  
it's perpetual bliss.  
  
It's that pivotal moment.  
  
It's 'Ah, subliminal.'  
  
This kiss, this kiss.  
  
It's criminal.  
  
This kiss, this kiss."~  
  
THE END!  
  
Song: 'This Kiss' by Faith Hill  
  
~Aww… isn't this story so cute? Ha ha! Well, this story is finally done, and now I'm going to celebrate on a can of coke! Woo hoo! It took me about umm… 2 months to finish… Holy whack! I thought it was longer than that… ah well! Well anyways thank you to all of my reviewers for taking the time to read this story, and good luck on all your future relationships of the love of your life… Maybe I should try pulling the dude I like to the janitors closet and talk to him…hmm… nah… I'll just drop some hints… I'll live… anyways… PLEASE read my other story, It's called Love, Hate, Tragedy. It's about these two transfer students and they befriend the twins and blah blah blah. George falls in love with one of my characters, and blah. You'll get it once you read it. Pretty slow at first but gets a little interesting… yupp well… HASTA LUEGO! (I'm taking Spanish… ha ha…)  
  
Love,  
  
Phred~ 


End file.
